Pretendiente para Mila
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: Tras una fea ruptura con su novio Mila quiere un nuevo pretendiente para quitarse aquel mal sabor de boca. Sara la ayudará en su locura de encontrar algún patinador que cumpla las exigencias de la pelirroja, el verdadero problema llega cuando ellos parecen tener más interés en otros patinadores que en Mila.


**disclaimer:** _Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto de apertura ''Jugando con el azar'' del foro ''See you Next Level''._

* * *

Agradecía que la importante presentación de patinaje a la que hace tiempo habían sido invitados se realizara en esas fechas, Mila Babicheva necesitaba un cambio de aire, despejar un poco su mente, que en las últimas semanas se encargaba de repetir una y otra vez, casi de forma tortuosa la escena de su ex novio y una chica cualquiera teniendo sexo en la cama que compartían.

Lo que más le dolía era la causa por la que terminaron, no le hubiera afectado tanto si con simpleza la dejaba y ella no se enteraba, o lo hacía después, de que aquel seudo-cantante ruso, intento de estrella de rock y amante de los tatuajes le estaba engañando con otra mujer.

Por eso le había pegado duro en su orgullo, nunca antes experimentó la sensación de sentirse tan poco deseada como para que tuvieran que buscar sexo en otras personas.

Terminar su relación de cuatro meses con ese intento de artista no era algo que en verdad le doliera, estaba acostumbrada a terminar con el corazón roto y muy ofendido por culpa de los hombres. Estaba empezando a plantearse con seriedad la pregunta de si tal vez ella no era la causante de todos sus problemas, al fin de cuentas solía ser ella quien elegía a esos hombres, dando el primer paso, sin dejarse llevar por los estereotipos en donde las chicas esperaban por su príncipe azul.

Ella prefería mover su trasero e ir por lo que quería, eligiendo en mayores ocasiones de las deseadas al lobo feroz.

Y si por casualidades cósmicas el chico era quien comenzaba, y estaba dentro sus estándares, no dudaría en darle una oportunidad.

Quizás confiaba demasiado en que los hombres no la querían solo por su cuerpo.

Pero debía de aceptar que en eso ella tampoco era de las más indicadas para protestar, ¿Por cuantos de sus novios en verdad sintió algo más que atracción sexual? ¿Uno? ¿Dos? No estaba segura, pero podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

Esa era la razón por la cual cuando la dejaban no sufría tanto, obvio estaba que su ego se sentía brutalmente dolido, y solía ponerse de mal humor por causas del mismo, pero no, Mila Babicheva nunca se había enamorado en sus casi 20 años.

Y todo parecía indicar que no tenía la más mínima intención de que eso cambiara por un largo tiempo.

Aunque ese no era impedimento para que pudiera buscar algún hombre guapo para pasar con ella algunas noches en París.

Nunca lo admitiría, ni para sí misma, pero Mila temía quedarse sola, le gustaba sentir la compañía de algún hombre, tanto que ya no le importaba que fuera solo de forma carnal.

-Mila- el grito se escuchó fuerte y claro, a pesar de todo el tumulto de personas hablando de aquí para allá en francés y otros idiomas, sobresaliendo entre los gritos de las fans de Yuri que estando con pancartas y orejas de gatos sacándose fotos con el menor mientras ella esperaba paciente su turno para terminar el papeleo junto a Yakov y Lilia, para poder así irse por fin al hotel.

-Sara.- cuando logró pudo ver a la dueña de esa inconfundible voz le correspondió el saludo con demasiada felicidad, dejando su maleta al cuidado de sus entrenadores, y corriendo para poder encontrarse con su amiga y rival del patinaje, quien iba seguida a paso rápido y con cara de mortificación por su sobreprotector hermano mayor, quien sin dudas debía de estar al borde de un colapso nervioso por la sorpresiva reacción de ella, quien salió corriendo entre la gente, lo único que lo había logrado calmar apenas un poco era saber que se estaba dirigiendo a encontrarse con su amiga.

Se abrazaron por varios segundos, contentas de poder por fin verse tras varios meses de estar separadas, ellas eran unidas, tanto que de entre todas las patinadoras que Mila conocía ella era con quien mejor congeniaba, eran mejores amigas, y aunque tenía más amistades a parte de ella, especialmente en Rusia, cada vez que dejaba su patria no podía evitar esperar verla en las competencias y pasar tiempos juntas.

-Te extrañé mucho Mila.- cuando por fin se separaron le dijo, aun aferrada a sus hombros, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo se fuera.-¿Cómo te sientes?- interrogó con algo de duda, mirando con preocupación su rostro en busca de tristeza o molestia, Sara no sabía si era el mejor momento para tocar el tema de la bastante fresca ruptura de ella, pero le preocupaba tanto que no lo pudo evitar, no era lo mismo recibir un "Estoy bien" por mensajes que verlo en persona, quería comprobar que estuviera bien.

-Yo también te extrañe Sara.-con una gran sonrisa asegura.- Y para serte sincera me siento demasiado bien, ese cretino no me afecta en lo más mínimo ya, ahora lo que en verdad necesito es conquistar a algún sensual patinador o francés, la verdad cualquiera viene bien en estos momentos, y olvidarme de todo.

-Mientras mantengas a Sara alejada de los patinadores y franceses por mí esta prefecto.- Michele por fin habló, con ese típico tono de hermano sobreprotector. La verdad es que le tenía bastante aprecio a Babicheva, a quien le sonrió tan rápido la vio, en un silencioso "Hola", sin querer romper el lindo rencuentro y que su hermana se enojase.

-Mickey, no empieces con eso, ya hablamos muchas veces de este tema ¿Recuerdas?- el mayor solo puso mala cara, ignorando el comentario de su hermana y cruzándose de brazos con indignación, él solo quería protegerla de los cretinos que habían sueltos, no entendía porque eso le molestaba tanto.-Es genial que quieras superar a tu ex de esa forma Mi.

-Y tú me ayudaras a conseguir a alguien ¿Verdad Sala?- preguntó usando ese tan típico apodo que tanto usaba cuando le pedía ayuda en alguna locura o quería algún favor de la mayor, era mala poniendo motes, pero a su amiga no le desagradaba.

Sara intentó no hacer una mueca de desagrado notoria ante la petición, puede que desde hace tiempo sus sentimientos hacía la bonita pelirroja hubieran cambiado y no fuera solo amistad lo que sentía por ella, apoyarla a que superara a su ex con algún otro chico no le molestaba, pero tener que ayudarla a conseguir algún otro chico era harina de otro costal.

Pero logró ocultar su molestia ante la petición bastante bien, pues tras una sonrisa forzada, y asegurar que conseguirían al mejor muchacho posible para la pelirroja ella pareció no notar nada raro, atribuyendo esa pequeña indignación que no consiguió ocultar a las molestias de su hermano.

* * *

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la habitación de la rusa, Sara le pintaba las uñas de los pies mientras ella revisaba las redes sociales, en busca de la lista de patinadores que estaban invitados a aquella tan importante exhibición.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntas al chico que se te haga más lindo- sugiere con sencillez al notar la frustración que iba en aumento en Mila, quien era incapaz de decidirse entre las opciones que veía en la pantalla de su celular, revisando las fotos y estados de muchos de ellos.-¿Quién se te hace más guapo?

La idea era sencilla y demasiado lógica, pero no se le había ocurrido a Mila.

Su respuesta no tardó nada en salir de su boca, de entre todos los patinadores que conocía Otabek Altin era quien más le gustaba, claro, desde siempre había tenido un gran enamoramiento muy platónico con su compañero Viktor Nikiforov, y no hubiera perdido ni un instante en pedirle una cita en esos momentos, pero tenía muy en claro que no iba a intentar nada con él ni ahora ni nunca, en especial porque estaba felizmente casado con Yuuri desde hace un tiempo.

-Otabek Altin.- le dice entre suspiros, se sentía como una de esas adolescente que hablaba del chico guapo y deportista del curso, de esos inalcanzables pero que al final de la película, en un giro nada sorpresivo terminaban con la protagonista.

Suaves risas se escaparon de Sara al ver esa reacción tan exagerada, y con una sonrisa forzada que ocultaba su desagrado ante la idea de ver a Mila con el kazajo, o con cualquier otra persona, alentando a que se arriesgara con aquel muchacho.-Pero… ¿Dónde estará?

Tal vez un año atrás saber donde se encontraba aquel misterioso y callado hombre hubiera sido una odisea bíblica, en la cual era probable que tuviesen que acampar fuera de su habitación, esperando a su regreso para poder verlo, sin siquiera la certeza que les hablaría, al menos más allá de lo necesario para no pecar de descortés y de caballeroso, el héroe de Kazajistán a pesar de ser estoico era amable con todos, o casi todos.

Pero para su serte, desde que era amigo de Yuri Plisetsky saber a dónde estaba se había convertido en una tarea más fácil, siempre que se encontraran en las mismas tierras podías asegurar que estarían juntos, y al estar juntos las redes sociales del menor se inundaban de fotos suyas.

Y aquella tarde no iba a ser la excepción, tras una rápida ojeada al Instagram de Yuri pudieron saber con seguridad que estaban en la piscina del hotel, pues hace no más de quince minutos había publicado unas fotos con él, Viktor, Yuuri, Christopher y JJ.

-¿Qué esperas? Vamos a la piscina.- parándose con rapidez de su lugar Sara le dice, sonrojándose un poco a causa de la vergüenza al notar la molesta cara de su amiga, quien todavía seguía en su lugar, con las uñas de los pies a medio terminar y con el barniz aun húmedo.-Ok, termino estoy y después vamos.

* * *

Ese día no estaba lo que se podría llegar a considerar soleado y cálido, estaba agradable, si, pero los únicos que andaban en la piscina eran aquellos seis patinadores, de los cuales solo los dos rusos, el suizo y el canadiense estaban metidos en el agua, jugando a un amistoso partido de lo que parecía alguna variante creados por ello de voleibol acuático, claro, amigable si se descontaba las veces en que Yurio tiraba la pelota con mucha fuerza esperando darle directo en la cara al autoproclamado rey.

Y en verdad Mila agradecía la mala puntería del rubio, pues JJ tenía un rostro muy sexy como para ser golpeado, pero jamás diría tal cosa en voz alta, no quería seguir subiendo los ya de por si altos humos al canadiense, menos sabiendo que estaba comprometido y que podría malinterpretar su comentario.

 _¿Por qué todos los chicos guapos parecían estar ya reclamos?_ Lloriqueó internamente ante la idea de tener que descontar a Leroy.

Dios santo, incluso Yuuri Katsuki era terriblemente sexy, tanto cuando dejaba ver ese lado Eros que tenía en la pista como cuando parecía un pequeño cerdito inseguro.

Pudo ver al kazajo recostado en una reposera, con solo un short de baño y una fina remera blanca, inmune al frío del ya próximo invierno que había en el exterior. No pudo evitar mirar atrás, esperando alientos por parte de Sara, quien al verla nerviosa solo levantó sus pulgares con una sonrisa en el rostro, empujándola con la mirada a que fuera a hablar con él.

Se sentó a su lado, en la reposera continua, se llenó de ese valor que tanto le caracterizaba a la hora de conquistar hombres, sin evitar sentirse preocupada, Otabek era demasiado inexpresivo, no sabía cómo se tomaría su coqueteo.

-Así que… ¿Qué lees?- le preguntó, intentado romper el hielo, no pensaba ser tan directa como para preguntar así de la nada si quería salir con ella, pretendía seducirlo no aterrarlo.

El chico la miró algunos segundos, antes de con simpleza mostrar la portada del libro como única respuesta, donde en letras doradas, y en ingles se podía leer "Las crónicas de Narnia: el león, la bruja y el ropero" libro que podía asegurar que era el mismo que años atrás le había obsequiado a Yurio cuando estaba aprendiendo inglés, y que por el titulo creyó que le interesaría, pues tenía no solo la palabra "León" en ella sino que uno aparecía en la portada, ese animal captó su atención de inmediato, y de alguna forma se terminó convirtiendo en uno de los libros favoritos del pequeño.

Suspiró con resignación al ver con qué rapidez se terminó la conversación.

Por todos los cielos, aquello ni siquiera se le podía considerar como tal, él no le dio ni una minúscula palabra como respuesta.

-Otabek…- volvió a insistir, dispuesta a preguntar de una buena vez lo que en verdad quería saber, no podía andarse con rodeos con aquel muchacho, no llegaría a nada, prefería asustarlo que estar insistiendo por horas y con demasiadas posibilidades de no conseguir nada.

-¿Si?- murmuró observándola con su típico rostro inmaculado. Joder, a pesar de eso se seguía viendo lindo.

-Te voy a ser directa.- él asintió. Puede que hablara un poco más alto de la cuenta, o que con simpleza el hecho de estar platicando con Altin llamara la atención del joven patinador rubio, quien salió del agua dejando a Chris solo contra Viktor y JJ, caminando hasta donde estaban. Mila se encontraba tan concentrada en el rostro del muchacho que no lo notó.- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? Podemos ir a tomar algo si quieres, o dar una vuelta, estamos en París al fin de cuentas, la ciudad del amor ¿Qué opinas?

La mirada del kazajo no era la que esperaba recibir, nunca antes ningún hombre al que le llegó con una propuesta similar había hecho una mueca de confusión como la suya, ni mucho menos quedarse sin saber qué decir.

Pero lo que más odió de todo aquello fue que no recibiera una respuesta de él, sino del molesto rubio, quien en su opinión parecía que salió de la nada solo para fastidiar.- No quiere.- habló con molestia, su pequeño cuerpo aun cubierto por una fina capa de gotas, su cabellera chorreando pequeñas hileras de agua igual que su traje de baño rosa con anclas, él agarró con demasiada brusquedad la toalla con diseño de tigre en la cual estaba sentada y no se había percatado.

-No te pregunte a ti Yurio.-

-No me importa vieja bruja, solo te estoy diciendo que Beka no quiere ni puede salir contigo.- secando su cuerpo dice, lleno de arrogancia. Mila estuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo molesta en verdad con él. Solía tener paciencia, tomar sus enojos y berrinches con humor, como habían aprendido hacer con el paso de los años junto con sus compañeros patinadores, pero ahora sintió como un tic nervioso estaba por hacer explotar su ojo.

-Que sea tu amigo no te da el derecho de decidir por él Yuri.- por unos largos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, en una lucha silenciosa, lanzándose dagas filosas que podían intimidar a cualquieras, pero que entre ellos, en ese momento, apenas le hacían cosquillas.

Con tanta rapidez como cuando sus miradas chocaron sus ojos se posaron en Otabek Altin, quien lucía casi ingenuo ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los rusos. Entonces, con la molesta mirada de Mila y Yuri sobre él solo sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado grande para lo que alguna vez siquiera imaginó ver del kazajo, y rayos, sabía muy bien que no era para ella, sino para el mimado de su amigo.

-Lo siento mucho Mila, pero Yura tiene razón.- su orgullo entonces se derrumbó de nuevo en miles de pedacitos, sintiendo celos del rubio, y molestia con Altin por su rechazo, tan simple, tan sencillo y demostrándole, no, no, refregándole en toda su cara la preferencia por el ruso.

-Oh vamos, por una vez deja de malcriarlo con todo lo que quiere, será solo una cita, y si te gusta podemos repetirlo.- mierda, suplicar no estaba entre sus cualidades favoritas, lo odiaba, pero se alegraba por que más que una súplica sonó como una queja molesta y algo ofendida. Mola no se enorgullecía de aquellas palabras, sabía que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en silencio.

-Deja ya de insistir vieja amargada, Beka es mi novio, y aunque no lo fuera no saldría con alguien como tu ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de molestar y te vas con tu amiga a una cita?- y entonces lo pudo sentir, como sus esperanzas se hacían trisas dentro de sí.

Pero no podía echarle la culpa de nadas, pues aunque esos dos un hubieran dicho palabra alguna sobre su noviazgo hasta entones la supuesta relación se venía rumoreando desde hace demasiado tiempo, ella estaba muy al tanto de la peculiaridad de su amistad. Lo peor era que ahora, al escuchar lo noticia, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Pero rayos, hubiera preferido un seco "No" de Otabek que aquella escenita que Yuri le montó.

-¿Cómo que Otabek es tu novio?- el gritó se escuchó desde la piscina, junto con el chapoteo de la pelota cayendo con fuerza. Viktor Nikiforov parecía molesto, demasiado para el gusto de Mila, quien con solo escuchar aquella pregunta sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina.

Si en el mundo existía cosa en la cual nunca, jamás, Viktor iba a fallar era obteniendo lo que quería, y en ese momento quería ser un intimidante autoproclamado padre sobreprotector.

-Mi niño es demasiado joven como para estar saliendo con un hombre mayor.-

Pudo contemplar con claridad como Otabek tragaba con fuerza, removiéndose incomodo en su reposera, intentando mantener su semblante firme, que parecía querer decir "Si señor, estoy saliendo con su hijo adoptivo desde hace bastante, por favor no me mate", Yurio por su parte tenía una mueca de molestia enorme, parecía a punto de matar a su padre, su rostro recubierto de un sonrojo demasiado grande. Yuuri, la comprensiva _madre_ que estaba minutos antes hablando con Sarano perdió ni un solo segundo en ir en son de paz, intentando calmar a su marido.

En la piscina, Chris y JJ se reían de la complicada situación que estaba pasando la joven pareja, bromeando entre ellos y dejando en el olvido el partido de hace rato.

El tirón en su brazo fue lo que la salvó de quedar en el medio de aquella engorrosa discusión familiar, el lado sobreprotector de Viktor era una verdadera molestia.

-¿Por qué no buscamos mejor a otra persona? Y si no tiene novio mejor- le dice tan rápido Sara le empuja hasta la salida, queriendo huir del incomodo momento que se acababa de formar.

Su amiga solo asintió, dándole una última mirada a la escena de segundos atrás, donde Yuri sentado entre los brazos de su novio miraba indignado a otro lado, haciendo oídos sordos a las molestas palabras de su _padre,_ quien intentaba ser calmado a duras penas por el japonés.

* * *

Mila estaba esperando sentada en uno de los cómodos sofás de cuero negro que habían en el lobby del hotel a que su amiga llegase, estaba navegando por sus redes sociales, viendo por Instagram como preparar platillos deliciosos que en su vida intentaría hacer, pues sabía que terminaría en terribles resultados.

Cuando Sara llegó solo se sentó a su lado, apoyando su brazo en su hombro y mirando lo que ella miraba.-¿Estas lista para seguir con tu locura de chicos?- le preguntó cuando el platillo estuvo listo y el vídeo terminó. La pelirroja la miró a los ojos, sintiéndose por primera vez incomoda por la cercanía de sus rostros, Sara era demasiado hermosa como para no ignorar, y más cuando estaba así de cerca.

Pensar en besarle fue algo raro, y molesto, pues no era la primera vez que esas ideas surcaban su mente.

Revoloteando su vista por cualquier otra parta que no fuera ella pudo ver como un serio coreano hablaba de vaya dios a saber que con el recepcionista del hotel. Aquella fue una oportunidad perfecta, Mila no dudó en pararse e intentar arrastrar a Sara con aquel hombre que sabía le gustaba.

-¿Qué haces Mi?

-Sala, mira quien está ahí, es tu momento.- la italiana se negó rotundamente a dar siquiera un paso más, asegurando que aquel hombre ya no le interesaba de ninguna otra manera más allá que por su patinaje.

-Mila, si quieres ve tu a hablarle, en verdad paso totalmente de él- la rusa sobre-exageró su labio inferior e infló sus mofletes, pensando en que aquel coreano era guapo, pero le había interesado a su amiga, y ella tenía códigos.-Sería otro buen partido para ti.

-Claro, ¿Por qué siquiera debería de ir a hablarle? Si te ignoró a ti en tantas ocasiones, siendo tan bonita, inteligente, excelente persona y una estupenda patinadora, ¿Crees siquiera que tenga una oportunidad? Por favor, hubiera tenido más chances con Otabek que con él.- hablaba con rapidez, diciendo lo que en verdad pensaba, sorprendiéndose cuando la piel morena de Sara se tiño de rojo, y con sus manos intentaba ocultarlo en vano, haciéndolo más obvio incluso.

-Es distinto contigo Mila, sería un tonto si deja pasar una oportunidad como esa.- le asegura su amiga, un poco nerviosa al hablar, aun procesando todos los halagos que había recibido.

Babicheva iba a volver a negar, cuando de la nada su amiga hace lo que podía llegar a considerar la estupidez del año.

-Eh Seung Gil Lee- la euforia de Crispino al decir aquello, dando saltitos hasta llegar con él coreano que la ignoraba de forma olímpica, provocó que sintiera como su alma se iba de su cuerpo, quiso golpearla ante tan inesperada reacción, pero solo logró ver como la chica hablaba y señalaba a su dirección.

Seung Gil estaba mirando a Mila con molestia, no había que conocer mucho al patinador como para saber que en ese momento debería de estar maldiciendo a las dos por molestarlo. Si algo caracterizaba al coreano era su apatía con todo lo que parecía ser un interés romántico.

Había veces donde Mila creía que lo único que en verdad le importaba de alguna forma era el patinaje y su perro.

-Tengo una cita dentro de poco, así que dejen de hacer que pierda mi tiempo.- con un además molesto y un rostro de los mil demonios les dijo.

Ambas lo pudieron ver salir, le agradeció al hombre que lo estaba atendiendo minutos antes de ser bombardeado por la italiana en busca de que aceptara una cita con la pelirroja. A ellas dos simplemente las ignoró, pasando a su lado como si no existieran.

En momentos así era cuando Mila moría de ganas en estampar alguna de esas patadas voladoras que solía propinar a diestra y siniestra Yurio, arruinando su bello rostro y enseñando de paso algo de cortesía con las damas, o con cualquier otro ser vivo la verdad.

-Te advertí que me iba a ignorar Sala.-

-Lo siento Mila, pero podemos seguir intentando si quieres.-

-Obvio, aun tenemos toda la tarde.-

* * *

Estuvieron disfrutando su día libre antes de la presentación, donde grandes marcas estaban deseosas de firmar contratos con grandes patinadores, convertirlos sus caras de productos que podían o no estar relacionado con aquel deporte.

Mila esperaba lucirse, y llamar la atención de algún patrocinador que pagara bien por algunas fotos o comerciales.

Aunque la verdadera razón era la de demostrar la belleza de aquel deporta, la gracia de lo que hacían y que el patinaje artístico tomara un lugar más importante entre los deportes mundiales, no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una gran oportunidad de trabajo, y que por eso, un gran número de patinadores de alto calibre aceptaran.

Pero por ahora solo iba a pensar en disfrutar, habían salido a pasear por las calles parisinas, con sus tarjetas de créditos prontas para comprar todo lo que llamara su atención, si aquella cuidad destacaba por algo, además de ser un lugar para el amor, era el hecho de su muy altos estándares de moda.

Y puede que a pesar de lo que parezca, por su estilo bien cuidado y afán de verse bien, Mila no era para nada una gran amante de la moda, prefiriendo usar sus cómodas ropas deportivas, que además estilizaban su cuerpo y provocaba recibir miradas coquetas, pero Sara era otro tema, decir que amaba la ropa era poco.

-¿Qué te parece Georgi?- sugirió la morena, mirando algunas faldas en una bonita butik.

El rostro de la pelirroja tan rápido oyó eso se descompuso en una mueca nunca antes vista, que causó las risas de su amiga ¿Cómo iba a poder estar con Georgi? Ellos eran muy buenos amigos desde hace años, y si, no podía negar que aquel hombre tenía su encanto, y en verdad era atractivo, además de la persona más romántica que conoció en toda su vida.

Y esa tal vez era la razón más importante de no darle siquiera una oportunidad en su mente, Georgi se enamoraba demasiado y de forma muy profunda, no quería darle falsas esperanzas de ninguna forma, ni terminar hiriendo su corazón, porque si ella algún día estaba con alguien como él de seguro se creía capaz de terminar embarrando todo, provocando heridas sin quererlo.

-¿Eso es un no?

-Es un rotundo no Sara, no puedo estar con alguien como Georgi, no quiero ser una insensible rompecorazones.-

-Bueno, podríamos seguir intentando con Risto.-

-¿El patinador español? Apenas lo conozco por sus presentaciones.- Mila arrugó la frente al recordarlo mejor.-Además, no es guapo-

Su amiga solo bufó, dejando por un rato el tema de lado, dedicando a arrastrarla por toda la tienda, pidiendo opiniones de cada prenda que se probaba, y obligando a que incluso ella comprara ropas, que la verdad si le sentaban muy bien, Sara tenía un bien ojo, demasiado bueno diría Mila, podría dedicarse a la moda sin ningún problema.

* * *

Después de una muy, muy larga tarde de compras, que en verdad duró hora y media, pero para Mila pareció una eternidad, casi tan interminables como el número de tiendas que recorrieron, o los numerosos y rotundos no hacía Georgi y otros patinadores que la italiana proponía como posibles pretendientes.

Mila pensó que aquella tarde se había terminado cuando regresaron al hotel, que descansarían como era debido, tal vez usarían el spa o la sala de entretenimiento, y dedicarse a conseguir un buen hombre en las inmediaciones de aquel gran lugar donde se es hospedaban, pero para su mala suerte Crispino tenía distintos planes, la arrastró sin escuchar ninguna de sus quejas a seguir con el turismo, asegurando que era delito estar en París y no visitar la Torre Eiffel.

Los ánimos de Sara no menguaron ni cuando le aseguró que años atrás ya había competido en aquella ciudad, y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la enorme atracción de hierro.

Y aunque no estaban entre sus planes volver a visitarlo aquel día no le desagradó del todo, quizás podría ganarse la atención de algún guapo francés si tenía suerte y todo.

El Campo de Marte era grande, y aquel día, a pesar del frío estaba bastante lleno de personas, que iban de un lado para otro, tomando fotos con el icono parisino a sus espaldas, pasando tiempo entre amigos y familiares, con sus mascotas o disfrutando del aire libre.

Nunca se imaginó que de entre toda esa multitud de personas y rostros distintos pudieran llegar a encontrar a Leo de la Iglesia, quien tomaba fotos a algo o alguien que Mila no pudo distinguir.

Tan rápido Sara lo reconoció corrió a saludarlo con alegría, y a pesar de ya conocerse con anterioridad Crispino se encargo de presentarlos de nuevo, como si fueran completos extraños y necesario hacer.

-Un gusto Mila, aunque ya nos conocíamos.-declaró el estadounidense con una amigable y gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más pequeños y sus cejas sobresaltaran en aquel moreno rostro.

-Bueno, sí, pero lo que ocurre es que Mila me estuvo hablando mucho de ti, y como sabe que nos conocemos me preguntó si podría presentarlos, hace tiempo tiene ganas de preguntarte algo.- las palabras de su amiga se atropellaron en la mente de la rusa, que gritaba y reclamaba por la gran y vil mentira, no demoró ni un segundo en entender las intenciones de la italiana, pero joder, mentir de esa forma no era algo que le fascinara.

Si, Leo era guapo, y si, puede que alguna vez hablara de que no le molestaría salir con él, pero no como para que su amiga llegara de la nada con esas ideas.

El muchacho lucía sorprendido, esperando con intriga y curiosidad lo que la hace tanto querían preguntarle. Mila deseo matar aun más a Sara cuando pudo ver al joven Guang Hong correr hacía donde ellos estaban, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como era tan típico en él.

Si volvía a ser rechazada directamente por un hombre guapo por tener a otro hombre guapo como pareja dejaría de intentarlo, y después se encargaría de matar a Sara por inmiscuirse tanto.

-¿Qué ocurre Mila?-Leo preguntó al notar como la rusa no decía nada.

-Eh, la verdad no es nada importante, era para preguntar si nos podíamos sacar unas fotos juntos, y como esta Guang Hong podríamos aprovechar y tomarlas los cuatro juntos.- la sorpresa en el bonito rostro de Sara no se hizo de espera, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, la sonrisa de Leo tampoco se hizo esperar.

-Por supuesto que si.- emocionado exclama, tomando su móvil y colocando su respectivo palo de selfies y esperando a que el pequeño y tierno chino llegara a su lado, para así posar los cuatro con la Torre Eiffel de fondo, asombrando a Mila no solo por lo divertido que resulto, sino por la demasiada experiencia que aquel par tenían para las fotos, sabiendo siempre cuales eran los mejores ángulos y no teniendo ningún problema para lograr que los cuatro aparecieran sin perder el encanto del fondo.

-Chicos ¿podemos subirnos a lo más alto de la torre?- Ji pregunta cuando dieron por finalizada la sesión de fotos, donde en algunas salía besando la mejilla del mayor, cosa que Sara imitó besando la mejilla de su amiga. Ahora él estaba tomando la mano del estadounidense, rogando como si un niño pequeño se tratase.-Sería muy romántico Leo ¿A ustedes no le gusta la idea chicas?

-Nosotras pasamos, queremos ir al Museo de Louvre y además no tenemos pareja como para que sea algo romántico.- entonces la carita del chino se llenó de confusión, con un dedo en su barbilla e ingenuidad pregunta.

-¿Pero acaso ustedes no son pareja? Es que siempre las veo tan juntas… no me hagan caso, solo malinterprete las cosas.- intentando restarle importancia a su error mueve de un lado a otro su mano libre, con un pequeño sonrojo recubriendo sus mofletes.

Más que molesta Mila estaba sorprendida, sentía como su rostro quemaba en esos instantes, de seguro estaba bañado de un rojo intenso que podría hacer competencia con su cabello, no favoreciendo para nada el hecho que horas antes Yurio insinuara algo parecido.

A Sara por otro lado nunca la había visto tan colorada.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a seguir antes de que se nos haga tarde, hasta luego chicas- Leo se despide, rompiendo de alguna manera el incomodo momento que de forma involuntaria su novio logró crear.

Tras una despedida algo incomoda las dos chicas los vieron irse caminando, Leo sujetando a su novio por la cintura, se veían tan tierno que Mila no pudo molestarse por ver como uno de sus posibles pretendientes se iba con otro joven.

-¿En verdad parecemos novias Sala?- su amiga se hundió de hombros.

-Por lo visto sí.

-Eso es una locura.

-¿Por?- la pregunta la pilló desprevenida, Mila veía miles de razones por la cual el hecho de que pensaran que era pareja era una locura.-No veo que tiene de raro, somos amigas y siempre estamos juntas cuando podemos.

-Por eso mismo, somos amigas.

-Vamos Mi, Otabek y Yurio eran solo amigos, también Leo y Guang Hong.- tenía un punto solido la verdad, y Mila tenía que aceptar eso.-Además, parece como si te desagradara la idea ¿Acaso no te gustaría salir conmigo?

¿Cómo diantres se suponía que debía contestar?

Nunca había pensado en salir con Sara de esa forma, solo la veía como una muy buena amiga, algunas veces podía llegar a sentir ganas de besarle o entrelazar sus manos porque si, pero eso casi lógico teniendo en cuenta que era una de las personas más guapas que conocía. Pero no podía engañarse, prefería tener mil veces a Sara como pareja que a cualquiera de sus amantes y ex.

-Eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo-

-Eh, no digas esas cosas, yo saldría contigo sin dudarlo ni un momento.

-Entonces te pondré en mi lista de pretendientes que no quiero romper sus corazones y terminar cagando nuestra amistad, justo arriba de Georgi.

* * *

Dejando de lado el Campo de Marte se subieron a un taxi y fueron al museo, Mila no sabía mucho de esa clase de arte, pero junto a su amiga se la pasaron demasiado bien, bromeando y riendo, de vez en cuanto soltando algún dato curioso que sabían y tomando fotos para subir a sus redes sociales.

Eran casi las seis cuando dejaron el lugar, que estaba por cerrar en cualquier comento, ambas tenían hambre, para nada de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron toda la tarde yendo de un lugar a otro casi sin comer bocado desde el almuerzo.

-¿Mila? ¿Sara?- alguien preguntó con emoción cuando pasaron por una bonita cafetería donde habían decidido momentos antes, tan rápido vieron el cartel de un café humeante, comer.-Hola chicas.

No les fue muy difícil saber quien las había saludado, pues un muy alegre tailandés movía de forma exagerada para hacerse notar su brazo en un "Hola", él estaba sentado con dos tazas de cafés vacías, un platillo con pastel de limón a medio comer y algunos cup-cake sin tocar juntos a pitotines ya vacíos, y como era usual en él estaba con su celular en la otra mano. Si había algo de lo que Mila sabía que no podría separarse nunca en su vida era de aquel aparejo.

-Phitchit, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- él tailandés iba a responder pero Sara no le dio tiempo a nada más que abrir su boca, ella no esperaba ninguna respuesta de su parte, solo quería hacer la dichosa pregunta, esperando obtener un sí y terminar de una buena vez de fingir que le agradaba andar buscando pretendiente para Mila Babicheva.-Nos alegramos tanto de verte, porque teníamos, bueno Mila tenía una pregunta para hacerte, pero es media tímida así que… ¿Saldrías con ella en una cita?

La rusa quiso matar a Sara por milésima vez en lo que iba del día, primero lo había hablado de la nada a Seung Gil Lee, ambas teniendo muy en claro que el chico la ignoraría, luego con Leo de la Iglesia, y ahora de improviso lo hacía con Phitchit Chulanont, sin tener ningún descaro, y al contrario que con Leo sin darle la oportunidad de inventar alguna escusa sobre la marcha para salir de la incómoda situación, con el único que se había comportado era con Otabek, y rezaba que cuando estuvo hablando con Yuuri no se le ocurriera preguntarle a él también si quería un cita con ella.

A esas alturas no le sorprendería para nada.

El alegre patinador se quedó pensativo algunos instantes, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de Mila, intentando comprender el porqué de tan repentina oferta ¿Y si creía que le estaban tomando el pelo, que aquello solo era alguna broma de mal gusto? Pues aunque intentó permanecer serena, era muy obvio que en esos momentos debía de tener algún gesto de desagrado, no por la idea de salir con él, sino por lo inesperado de todo.

-Sería un alago salir con ella.- tan rápido Sara escuchó eso sentó a Mila en la silla libre, quien estaba perdiendo toda gana de buscar cualquier buen partido con ella.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿Qué te parece ahora? Los dejaré para que platiquen un poco y se vayan conociendo mejor. Luego nos vemos chicos.- y antes de que siquiera pudiera llegar a sentirse cómoda, pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez no fue tan mala idea y disfrutar aquella extraña cita una voz muy seria y sobretodo molesta las sorprendió a ambas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Les dije que no me hicieran perder el tiempo.- joder ¿Qué hacía ese malditamente frío y sensual coreano ahí?

-Lo siento Mila, en verdad sería un alago salir contigo, pero estoy en una cita ahora.- la situación de pronto se volvió rara, mucho más de lo que fue el error de Ji momentos antes.

Unir los puntos de lo que estaba pasando era tan fácil como sumar uno más uno, pero ambas chicas tardaron demasiado en asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sus miradas fueron una y otra vez al alegre amante de las selfies, quien parecía apenado por el malentendido, y luego al siempre inexpresivo coreano, que con rostro malhumorado y cruzado de brazos esperaba a que se fueran de una buena vez, para poder continuar su cita.

-¿Ustedes…?-

-Somos novios hace cuatro meses chicas ¿No lo sabían?- preguntó casi con tristeza Phitchit, que con rapidez le pasó su móvil, mostrando de su instagram varias fotos de ellos juntos, donde Lee no parecía tener ganas de matar a todos, estaban sonrientes, incluso habían recientes, donde estaban en el Museo del Louvre, o sentados en ese mismo lugar, con sus manos entrelazadas y presumiendo el delicioso y dulce aperitivo que compraron.

Recordaba haberle dado un "me gusta" a las más antiguas, pero pensó que aquel muchacho había insistido tanto que de alguna forma logró conseguir aquellas fotos, nunca le dio mucha importancia, no se le ocurrió jamás pensar que estaban saliendo.

-Les dije que tenía una cita hoy y que no quería perder mi tiempo con ustedes. Dejen que adivine ¿También le preguntaron a Phitchit si quería salir con algunas de ustedes? Si están tan desesperadas deberían de salir juntas.

Otra vez el mismo comentario en un solo día, entre los rechazos y eso, Mila estaba pensado seriamente en salir con Sara, al menos ella no la dejaría por un hombre, sabría que Mickey se encargaría de que eso no pasase.

-Esa es una grandiosa idea Seung, quedarían muy bien.- sin previo aviso el moreno les tomó una foto, y tecleando rápido en su celular, Mila rezaba que no fuera algo vergonzoso.-En las últimas fotos que aparecen juntas parecen que fueran novias, se ven perfectas juntas.

Decir adiós a esos dos fue algo raro, Phitchit, siendo él las despidió de forma alegre, alagando sus fotos con Leo y Guang Hong, diciendo que esperaba verlas luego y no dejando que se retiraran sin tomarse algunas fotos los cuatro juntos, donde Seung Gil solo sonreía porque estaba con su novio.

Lee apenas le dio un forzado "Hasta luego"

¿Cómo era posible que esos dos estuvieran juntos y funcionaran?

Tenían una mejor relación que todas las anteriores de Mila combinadas, ninguno de sus ex novios hubiera hecho algo que detestara por ella como Seung Gill por Phitchit, si alguien podía sacarle su cara de odio contra la vida era porque en verdad le importaba.

* * *

Ya estaba decidido, Mila Babicheva había por fin desistido a toda esperanza de salir con algún patinador en aquella estadía en Francia.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la parte posterior de un taxi, rumbo al hotel, sin poder evitar quejarse de su mala suerte con los chicos.

-Todos tenían novios Sala-

-Podemos seguir intentando Mila, ¿Qué tal Chris?- le pregunta, intentando mantener a flote el ánimo de la rusa, sin importarle que sus propios ánimos estuvieran por los suelos, sin poder decir nada ¿Pues qué diría? ¿Qué le molestaba que ella saliera con chicos? No podía protestar, eran solo amigas.

-Está saliendo con la profesora de ballet de Yuuri hace casi un año, se ven muy bien juntos.

-¿Y qué tal JJ?

-Está casado Sara.-

-En el pasado eso no te importó- claro que no le importó, primero porque su imagen no estaba en juego, ya se había pasado un poco de la raya con varios patinadores, e ir y pedirle una cita a un uno que estaba casado no era una buena idea si quería conseguir patrocinadores, era aun más mala que si se lo preguntara a Viktor o Yuuri, pues al menos con ellos tenía confianza.

-Era guapo, además de que no nos conocía nadie, fue algo de una noche.- Sara intentó buscar algunos nombre más en su cabeza, algunos que ya no le hubiera propuesto antes y Mila rechazara por diversos motivos, que podían ser desde que estaban en pareja, eran gay, o que con simpleza no les resultara guapos.

.¿ Kenjirou Minami?-

-¿En verdad? Parece un niño pequeño.- le dice sin creer la propuesta que le había dado su amiga.

-Bueno, no sé entonces, los únicos patinadores que se me vienen ahora a la mente son mi hermano y Emil, pero no te los recomiendo, hace poco los encontré en una situación muy comprometedora en el sofá Mickey.

Genial, incluso eso dos guapos hombres también tenían preferencias por otros guapos hombres.

-No te preocupes, me conseguiré algún buen francés y pasaré la noche intentando borrar la amarga huella de un ex que me engaña con cualquiera y un sinfín de gallardos patinadores que salen con otros patinadores.

Sara solo rió, por un instante, casi efímero Mila logró ver desagrado en aquella idea.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa -Si quieres también podemos conseguir un chico para ti Sala, Michele nunca se enterará.

* * *

El ruido de alguien golpeando la puerta fue lo que logró despertar a Mila, maldijo a quien sea que se encontrase del otro lado ¿Acaso no podían leer el cartel de no molestar que estaba colgado afuera?

Al notar como los golpes seguían, se levantó de su cómodo lugar al lado de un extraño, poniéndose su pantalón negro que encontró tirado cerca de la cama, y un abrigo que estaba colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta, con ese aspecto abrió, sorprendida al ver entrar a Sara a la habitación sin invitación previa.

-Lo siento, pensé que ya se había ido.- se disculpo con rapidez al notar a el hombre semidesnudo salir de la cama, dispuesto a colocarse sus pantalones de jean rasgados. Sara no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una preferencia por los chicos malos y tatuados, justo como ese o su ex, todo lo contrario a ella.

-Ya se iba.- dice como si nada, largando la indirecta para que ese hombre tomara sus cosas lo antes posible y se fuera.- ¿Qué ocurre Sara?

No obtuvo respuesta hasta por fin estar solas, el hombre le pasó una tarjeta de una tienda de tatuajes, y le pidió que lo llamará cuando quisiera, Mila tan rápido se fue lo hizo una bolita y lo tiró, aquel era solo un hombre de una noche, un capricho pasajero de la rusa.

-¿Cómo fue tu noche con ese frunces?- pregunta sin muchos ánimos la italiana, hubiera preferido verse más interesada en el tema como ayer, pero la verdad es que no le importaba para nada saber cómo había sido la experiencia sexual de Babicheva como alguien idiota que debería de tener bonito acento al hablar ingles.

-Horrible, por alguna razón todos los hombres con lo que estoy resultan pésimos en el sexo oral.- admitió, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, pero se alegraba de oírla.- Además que como sabía que era rusa no paraba de insistir en que le hiciera una rusa. Creo que debería de quedarme sola y dejar de intentar conseguir a alguien que sepa de buen sexo.

-Mis mejores experiencias sexuales siempre han sido con mujeres.-la naturalidad con que el comentario salió de entre los labios de Crispino sorprendió a la rusa, estaba tan confundida por aquella repentina declaración ¿Cómo era que no sabía eso de su amiga?

-¿Has estado con mujeres?

-Teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano es un maldito sobreprotector y que con mis amistades femeninas no es para nada tan controlador si, puede que pasar tanto tiempo con algunas de mis amigas provocará que me enamorara de ellas y que eventualmente tuviéramos sexo.

-¿Cómo es?-

-¿Quieres probar?

-¿Ahora?- las mejillas de la italiana se tiñeron de un intenso rojo, no se refería a eso, al menos no tan así, le gustaba su amiga, si, de eso no había dudas, pero no era su intención proponerle tener sexo así de la nada.-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte Sala.

-Está bien, no me incomoda, solo me resulta extraño.

-¿Por qué somos amigas?

-Eres muy guapa Mi, me gustaría estar contigo de todas las formas existentes, pero siempre creí que eras eso era una locura, por eso te apoyaba tanto en conseguir algún hombre, intentar que alguno pudiese ganarse lo que yo no.- colocando un mechón salvaje tras su oreja le dice, con el rostro más sensual que Mila Babicheva había podido ver en toda su vida.

No se pudo contener, no supo con exactitud que fue, si lo excitación de probar algo nuevo, o la sensualidad de su amiga, tal vez el ambiente casi lujurioso que las envolvía o las ganas reprimida que llevaba ocultando hace tiempo, dios sabrá qué fue, pero no pudo evitar y besarle.

Besarle hasta que no pudieran más, besarle de nuevo tan rápido recuperaron en aire, besarle y seguir besándola hasta que Crispino le enseñara todo lo que podía enseñarle en aquel terreno excitante y desconocido para ella.

* * *

-¿Así que ahora es tu novia?- Viktor volvió a peguntar, casi incrédulo de la noticia que Mila le estaba contando. Estaban en San Petersburgo, en la pista donde entrenaban hace años, aquel era como su segundo hogar, por lo cual no resultaba raro que fueran de los primeros en estar al pendiente de la nueva relación de la pelirroja con Crispino.

-Ninguno de tus antiguas novios a distancia te duraron más de una semana.-

-Llevamos dos meses con Sara para que te enteres niño mal criado.- con enfado dice, sacando la lengua a como si de niños pequeños se tratasen.-¿Tu cuanto llevas con tu morenazo?

-Un año y tres meces vieja bruja, y no le digas así.- el rubio pareció molesto al escuchar el apodo, pues aunque supiera que Mila estaba de novia con alguien que valía la pena no podía dejar de pensar que esa mujer le había coqueteado a su novio tiempo atrás.

Antes de que una pelea comenzara entre ellos Yuuri intervino, trayendo consigo la paz como siempre solía hacer en los momentos donde ellos actuaban como los típicos hermanos, haciendo acuerdo a las múltiples peleas que solía tener él con su hermana, y provocando que se sintiera mucho más como la mamá del grupo.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas, espero que Sara y tu duren mucho tiempo.- con sinceridad dice. Él estaba siendo abrazado por su marido con ternura, la cabeza del mayor descansando en el hueco entre su hombre y el cuello, con las manos entrelazadas, tanto Yurio como ella se morían de ganas de poder estar así con sus parejas en esos momentos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con mi cerdito, por fin llegó el día que conseguiste una pareja decente Mila, estoy muy feliz por ti.- como todo un padre sobreprotector pero orgulloso de su nena Viktor exclama, logrando que Georgi, quien practicaba su programa corto se desconcentrara y perdiera el ritmo.

Con mucha rapidez deshizo el tierno mimo que compartía con Yuuri no demoró en tirarse a abrazarla con fuerza y estrujarla toda.

Mila estaba feliz, pasar una mañana fogosa con su amiga hace medio año fue a su sorpresa lo mejor que le pudo ocurrir en la vida, aquello llevó a unos día incómodos al principio, donde ninguna sabía con exactitud cómo actuar o que decir, pero después, con platicas y visitas mutuas la cosa fue evolucionando, era con la primera persona que sentía que llegó a ser pareja de forma normal, primero siendo amigas, luego en esa extraña transición en que no saben lo que son pero disfrutan de _ese lo que sean,_ y pudiendo dejar que los sentimientos vayan madurando poco a poco, y para cuando por fin estaban claros dar el siguiente paso.

Le gustó que fuera lento, que se tomaran el tiempo de ser… de ser aquello que fueron antes de ser novias.

Pero lo más importante, y lo que más diferenciaba a aquella relación de todas sus anteriores era el hecho de que en verdad, por primera vez en toda su vida, Mila Babicheva podía decir que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de su pareja.

No era un capricho, ni una calentura del momento, Sara era mucho más que eso, Sara era todo.

-¿Entonces van a patinar la canción del cerdo o qué?- Yurio pregunta después de unos momentos de silenció, mientras miraban a Georgi recibir sus indicaciones y regaños por culpa del grito de Viktor. Ninguno entendió lo que quería decir a excepción del japonés, quien rió por lo bajo.-Eso sería mucho "Yuri on ice"

* * *

 **Por fin terminé esta cosa hermosa que me llevó tanto tiempo de mi preciada vida y de la cual me siento extraordinariamente orgullosa.**

 **Algunas cosas que voy a decir por qué puedo y quiero:**

 **1-Perdonen las faltes de ortografía que puedan encontrar, esto tiene más de 8.000 palabras, y es obvio que voy a tener uno que otro desliz, en especial cuando de por si soy mala con la ortografía y me cuesta horrores no tenerlas (Sepan entender, si alguien quiere ayudar a corregir cualquier cosa sean bienvenidos)**

 **2-La inspiración para esta historia está basada en hechos reales, dígase yo ayudando a mis amigas a conseguir pareja y sufriendo en el proceso (No porque me gusten como en el caso de Sara, sino porque es todo muy ajjjj, muchos chicos para mí pobre mente amante de los libros)**

 **3-El apodo de Sara es Sala pues a) soy mala poniendo apodos, y b) porque según la Wiki de YOI ese iba a ser su nombre en un primer momento antes de cambiarlo a Sara, y me pareció un buen guiño.**

 **4-Soy a la única que se le hace gracioso los apeyidos de Phitchit y Georgi, osea, no sé, Chulanot y Popovich, son raro, uno me hace acuerdo a Chuleria y otro prácticamente dice popo en él.**

 **5-Perdón por ese chiste tan malo del final, solo se me vino a la mente y lo tuve que hacer Sorry not Sorry**


End file.
